What a Year!
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: So this is a story following Lily and James through a hectic and chaotic seventh year. Kinda suck at summaries. Story is way better. LJ HIATUS
1. Being Back Home

**A/N: OK so this is my first fanfic ever and I don't really know about my co writer (not mine!D Melody). This story is also done by my co writer Melody. So hope you like it and reviews would be nice and criticism is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or related thingies. That credit goes to J.K.R... wewt for her for being brilliant! **

"Argh! This can NOT be happening to me!" cried Lily Evans, a pretty girl with flaming red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

She had just received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saying that she would be made Head Girl. Although she was happy about this, she had also found out who was Head Boy, and was more then disappointed. It was none other than James Potter. If ever there was anyone that Lily hated more then Amos Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff, it was the Marauders.

The Marauders were a group of mischievous pranksters. It consisted of Sirius Black, a boy with perfect black hair and grey eyes. Remus Lupin a sandy hair boy with honey coloured eyes. Then there was Peter Pettigrew, a boy with blonde hair and very dull, sad, blue eyes. Also very unlike the other boys he was short and plump. Where as the other boys were all tall and muscular.

And then there was James Potter. He was a raven haired boy with stunning hazel eyes. He was also the seeker and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Lily is everything okay?" came the voice of Mrs. Evans from down the stairs.

"Yeah mom it's fine" Yelled back Lily while trying to calm herself down.

"Okay and breakfast is ready so why don't you come down and have something to eat before you leave to go to school?"

"Okay mom I'll be down in a second."

Lily stuffed her badge into her already overflowing trunk and ran down to eat her breakfast, before leaving for King's Cross where she would be catching the Hogwarts Express to leave for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Yes!" came a very happy yell from James Potter.

He was eating some toast with his parents and his best friend Sirius Black who during their fifth year summer had moved in with the Potters. They all looked from the meal to see what it was that had him so excited. Then Sirius spotted it!

"No way!" yelled Sirius as he grabbed the badge that had fallen out of the envelope that was in one of James' hands and a letter in the other.

"Yeah I know and that's not the best part!" exclaimed James, "Guess who Head Girl is!" James had that spark in his eye that meant it could only be one person.

Sirius groaned. "Evans..." he said in an unhappy tone.

"Yes! The most beautiful, smart and kind girl in all of Hogwarts history!"

"Need I remind you that she is totally not interested in you? She hates you remember?"

"I know, Padfoot, I know! But this year's gunna be different, I just know it! We are going to be working together a lot, and then maybe she'll get to know me better! I can feel this year's gunna be different, I just know it!"

"Sure Prongs, whatever you say. You've just been saying that for the past 4 years and look how far that's gotten you. Face it; she will never ever like you - EVER!" He decided to add as an after thought.

"So Lily, what was all the screaming about?" asked a curious Mrs. Evans when her daughter had finally come down for some breakfast.

"Oh, umm... I just found something about school that's all," answered Lily, averting her eyes from her mother. Mrs. Evans had a way to weasel anything out of Lily if she wasn't satisfied with an answer. And it showed right away that Mrs. Evans was less then satisfied.

"Lily you know I don't like it when you keep things from me. I hope you know that you really shouldn't keep secrets from your own mother. You can trust me, I hope you know that."

"Yes mom I know I can trust you, it's just I don't know how I'm going to handle the situation just yet so I think it is kind of hard to discuss."

"Then let me help you," Mrs. Evans said while handing Lily some bacon and eggs, and sitting down with her own breakfast.

"Okay... well, first you have to understand that this boy is very annoying, and that I absolutely can not stand him to any extent."

"Oh! So this is boy trouble my little Lily flower is having is it?" Mrs. Evans asked in mock surprise.

"No this is not boy trouble! It is the fact that he has been trying to get me to go out with him since 3rd year, and now I have to work with him because he is Head Boy to my Head Girl!" Lily said looking very put out.

"Lily you made Head Girl?" her mother asked with surprise.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you because I was so upset about the whole James thing. OH NO! Did I just call him James?" Lily was now looking very distressed. She had no idea why she had just mentioned him as James instead of Potter, as she usually did.

"Yes dear you did call him James. Why is that so bad?" Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing as she looked at her mother with surprise all over her face.

"Why! Why is it so bad? Because I have never been on first name terms with James! OH MY GOD I DID IT AGAIN!" Lily cried out getting very frustrated with herself.

"Lily dear calm down, it's not that big of a deal you know. If he is Head Boy and you will having to be working with him, shouldn't you be on first name terms with him anyways?"

"NO!" Never will I be on first names terms with Jam- HIM! Grrrrrr!"

"Lily, you are going to have to learn to get along with him you know."

"Yeah I know that, but I don't plan on being on first name terms with him!"

"Lily?" her mother asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hmmmm?" Lily asked, not liking the look on her mother's face.

"Have you ever thought that you may want to be on first name terms with this James?"

"Hahahaha! You're kidding right?" Lily asked with tears from laughing so hard running down her face.

"No Lily, I am completely serious."

"No your not, Sirius is! Hahahaha!" Lily started to crack up again. It had become a habit at Hogwarts that when ever possible they would start the Sirius/serious joke.

"Lily what on earth are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" her mother's face was priceless, she looked so confused. Lily couldn't resist, she had broken out into another fit of laughter.

"Sorry mom it's a joke from Hogwarts there is a guy named Sirius Black and... well, you understand."

Mrs. Evans nodded understanding, but didn't really find it all that funny, "So Lily what do you think? I mean there is nothing wrong with liking someone."

Lily looked shocked. She couldn't understand why her mother would even think that. It was so absurd!

_But then again was it?_

_No! _Lily thought._ You can't like James. Grr... there you go again, calling him James! Evans, pull yourself together! You do not like Potter and that is final!_

"No mom I don't like him, but I guess your right. I am going to have to get along with him if I am going to be working in close proximity to him. But how am I supposed to do that without getting mad at him every three seconds because he is getting on my nerves?"

"Well dear why don't you call a truce with him and then you can both get along?"

"Yeah I guess that'll work," Lily looked at the clock as she was about to bite down on a piece of bacon and saw that the clock read 10:45. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late I have to go now!" Lily rushed upstairs to get her trunk. She ran back down stairs with her trunk to say good-bye to her mother and father. Lily had chosen to apperate to Platform 9 ¾ this year. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed an important person wasn't there. "Where's Petunia? Isn't she coming down to say good-bye?"

Her parents looked as though the world was coming to an end.

"I'm sorry dear, but she said she doesn't want to see you off and has refused to come out of her room till you're gone." Mr. Evans said with deep remorse in his voice.

"Oh okay then, well see you guys," with that Lily gave her mother and father a hug and kiss good-bye and with a pop she was gone.

"James!" Mrs. Potter cried with panic in her voice, "Its 11:50! You and Sirius have to go! Go get your trunks and meet us down here and then your father and I will apparate there with you."

The two boys didn't need telling twice. They both ran upstairs and where back in the kitchen within two minutes.

"Ready boys?" Came Mr. Potter's voice from in the living room.

"Yes dad, now can we go?" James asked in a hurried voice. He had a plan on how to get on good terms with Lily and was excited to put it into action.

"Alright then, let's go."

And with four pops all three Potters and Sirius were gone.

Sitting in the Head's compartment of the train, leafing through her favourite book, Romeo and Juliet, Lily was dreading seeing James walk through the door. Sure enough, a minute after she had settled down, James walked through the door, beaming widely. Hoping he would overlook her compartment, she did the best she could not to draw attention to herself. And again, as she expected, he opened the door.

"Mind if I sit with you Lily?" he asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to look cool.

Go ahead, Potter," she answered coldly, "Just don't bother me..."

Going back to her book, she ignored James as he lifted his trunk into the compartment above the seat across from her. Well, she tried to ignore him. She ended up, however, glancing up at him to watch.

Realizing what she was doing, she pulled her eyes away back to her book and glued them to it... not really reading what was there.

_NO!_ She told herself, _YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM! NO! NO! No!_

Forcing herself to look back at her book, and hoping she wasn't blushing, she ignored him as he turned around to look at her. Flopping and sprawling out in the chair, trying to look cool, James smiled at her.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked with a grin.

She hesitated for a minute, pretending not to have heard him, and then decided she would be polite and tell him.

"You probably wouldn't know it, it's a Muggle book," she said, "But it's Romeo and Juliet."

"What's it about?" he asked, being bold and sitting beside her.

Shooting him a look of distaste, she glued her eyes to the book, "Read it for yourself if you want to know."

He sat silently and after Lily ignoring him a bit longer, he headed over to the other seat. An hour or two passed with Lily ignoring him, even though he tried starting conversations frequently. After those few hours, James was told to go patrol the train. He lifted himself off his seat and headed out, saying goodbye to Lily and promising he would be back.

She rolled her eyes and nodded and went back to her book.

James should just stay away... she thought DAMN! I called him by his first name again!

Mentally slapping herself, she went back to her book.

"Hey guys!" James called as he came to the compartment Sirius, Remus and Peter were in.

"Hey Prongs!" Remus grinned.

"How's it going? So is the head's compartment really that much greater than ours?" Sirius joked.

"Yeah, is it?" Peter agreed.

"Nah, not really. The best thing is, I get to sit with someone special," James answered with a grin from ear to ear.

"Evans," the three boys said in unison, and without enthusiasm.

"Yeah... she's reading some Muggle book though, so she's ignoring me. I'll get her attention though!"

"Right," Sirius mocked, "And someday I'll be Minister for Magic."

"I'll be there to congratulate you then!" James grinned.

Remus laughed, "Give it a rest, will you? I'm sure our friend Prongs has a patrol to get back to?"

"Right!" James answered, "And the faster I get it done, the sooner I get back to steal Lily's heart!"

He left the compartment and all three friends looked at each other.

"He's doomed," Sirius observed with Remus and Peter nodding their agreement.

Lily had finished another part of her book by the time James had come back. She looked up as the door opened, then looked away as she saw it was only James. Realizing the train ride was almost over; she wondered what had taken so long.

"What held you up?" she asked before she could stop herself.

A grin spread across James' face then, "Well, I had a bit of trouble with some second year students in one of the farther compartments," he answered, launching into a dramatic story of what had happened.

Lily listened with eyebrows raised, mocking him in her head, since he looked so ridiculous. At one point in the story, he pulled out his wand and was flailing it around in demonstration. He must have been to excited, because a spark flew from the tip of his wand and hit Lily's book.

Pages flew everywhere and the spine and cover were all that was left in Lily's hands. Furious, she stood up and glared at him.

"NICE JOB!" she yelled, "Accio pages!" she cried, the pages flying into her hands, "Reparo!" she said, holding the spine and pages.

When the book was fixed, James looked deflated as Lily was furiously making sure she had every page.

"Lily, I'm sorry! Really, I—" he was cut off by a whistle signifying the train had stopped. Lily angrily left without another word.

Lily was looking for her best friend Alice, a blond haired girl who lived up to her hair; it was no mystery as to why she was not a Ravenclaw. Lily figured she had gone on with out her though, because there were only two carriages left. So Lily decided that she would just get in one and hope it was empty, and that no one else was going to join her so she could read her book in peace. She let out a small sigh of relief and got in. She waited to see if anyone would come. It seemed like she had been sitting there for an awful long time and there was no one coming. But then someone finally did. Well actually someone's. It was three Ravenclaws from Lily's year who got in. She recognized one as Daniel Knight the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and another one of James Potter's rivals. You see, many people thought of Lily as nice looking but she wouldn't give anyone the time of day. He smiled and stepped in and took a seat, followed by two of his friends, Lily didn't know who they were. She nodded in recognition and opened her newly repaired book and began to read again.

"What are you reading?" Daniel asked tilting his head to read the cover.

"Romeo and Juliet," Replied Lily without lifting her head. She was at a very good part in the book.

"Oh, so you like that kind of romantic stuff?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face on his face.

At first she was a little hesitant in answering because she didn't know if he was going to make fun of her for it or not, but she finally nodded her head and said "yes," slowly.

He had a grin on his face, and Lily didn't like the looks of it. It looked like he had something up his sleeve but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Look if your going to make fun of me, get it over with so I can hurt you before we get to the castle," she said with venom in her voice.

The look of pure terror was quickly turned into a grin and started laughing out of his mind.

"Merlin's beard, Lily! I'm not going to make fun of you. Not after you just helped me."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, you'll find out soon," he had a grin on his face not unlike James Potter's when he was planning a prank, and Lily didn't like it at all.

They finally came to the school and Lily was the first out of the carriage. She wanted to have some time to just look at the castle. This was one of her traditions, and it was one of her favourite.

_Too bad Jam-Potter has that stupid little tradition of always sitting next to me at the feast, this night could almost be perfect,_ thought Lily as she stepped back to take in the view.

Just as the three boys stepped out the carriage they had shared with Lily, the last carriage came to a stop behind it and out came the four Marauders.

"Why was she in a carriage with _them?"_ spat James with enough venom to kill an elephant.

"Not sure mate," said Sirius putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it wasn't by choice," Remus reassured him as he made his way towards the castle with Peter trailing behind.

James looked from Remus to Sirius, and when he looked at Sirius he gave James a weak smile and nodded.

Once they got into the great hall, Lily felt at home. Looking around, she smiled as she saw all the faces of people she had gone to this school with. Most were smiling with her. After she had taken her seat, the first years came in to be sorted.

Lily smiled as she watched the sorting, watching their faces light up with shock, amazement and some fear. She cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors when a girl or boy was sent to her table and even had to make room for one to sit between her and a dark haired second year. When the sorting had finished, Dumbledore rose to make his usual speech.

"Welcome to the new faces and welcome back to our returning students! It is wonderful to see you all here! I have a few things to say and then the feast will begin!

First of all, I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is, as it always has been and was named for, forbidden. Also, there are new things added to the caretaker's banned list. Biting rubber chickens as well as flying snapping turtle chocolates are banned as of now. For the full list see Mr. Filch.  
On a more sombre note, the threat Lord Voldemort..."

A gasp and shiver went through the crowd of students and teachers.

"...is still about us, so I urge you to do all you can to stay safe and well.  
And lastly, I would like to have the Head boy and girl meet me in my office after the feast. That will be all... let the feast begin!"

With a clap of his hands the food appeared on the table and Lily smiled as she watched many of the first years faces light up with joy or shock.

The first ten minutes went along smoothly. Even though Lily noticed the Marauders glancing and grinning at one another, she shrugged it off as their idea of funny. After eleven minutes, however, the commotion started...

"What the...?" a first year exclaimed jumping to his feet, "THESE CHICKEN LEGS ARE DANCING!"

And it wasn't just the chicken legs either. Peas were rolling around and broccoli was boogieing its way across the room. The cutlery even decided to join in. Among the dancing food and utensils were teachers casting anti-jinx's trying to stop the commotion. Dumbledore, although seeming slightly amused, stood up from his chair.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed, his command immediately stopping students and teachers from running about. In the crowd Lily saw Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew all smiling at one another. She should have known...

"Now... teachers, please use the spell 'reversa incantatum' to stop the dancing food and cutlery. Students, please resume your eating. Thank you."  
The teachers went around, stopping the dancing and students, many reluctantly, sat back down and ate.

By the time the feast was over, and she had to meet with the headmaster, Lily was absolutely furious. When she left her seat and headed up to the headmaster's office, Potter was quick to catch up just outside Dumbledore's office.

"Hey Lily! Wasn't that nice? Dinner and a show!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Rude Awakening

**A/N: So here is our second chapter. Please enjoy and Please, pretty please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or related thingies. That credit goes to J.K.R... wewt for her for being brilliant! **

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT POTTER! YOU ARE HEAD BOY! We haven't even been back for 3 hours and you and your friends have already caused mayhem! What was the Headmaster thinking?"

"Man Lily I said I was sorry it's not like I can resist pranking people! And you've gotta admit it was pretty funny!"

"No I don't and I will not!"

James grinned wide and looked down at the girl and thought, _Man she is sooo tiny. I bet she would fit perfectly in my arms._ He was brought out of his reverie by Lily saying the password and they climbed the spiral stair case to the Headmasters office. Lily was ahead and knocked on the door.

"Come in they heard the Headmaster call."

They entered somewhat wearily not knowing how to react. They found Dumbledore sitting at his desk in his high back comfy looking chair. James who had been in this office many a times walked over to one of the chintz chairs and sat in it. Lily who had never been in the office before followed somewhat hesitantly, she sat down and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Now you may be wondering why I have asked to meet you with the two of you."

They both nodded.

"Well we have decided to try something a little new this year because we think that you two will have A LOT of trouble getting along so, we have decided to give the Heads their own common room. So I have asked you here to give you this information and give you some other information you may not be too happy about but it must be said. Because of the rising danger Lord Voldemort imposes you will have to patrol together every night after the Prefects have finished their shifts. I am sorry but we believe it is the best thing for security measures. Now the password to the common room is skrewt and is located on the sixth floor behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Now I believe you must be tired so off to bed."

They nodded and left the office.

"Man this sucks I mean I have to patrol with you every night for three hours and I have to share a common room with you plus all the meetings! This is going to be such a lovely year!"

James couldn't even find the power to talk all he could do was think. _I get to spend all this time with Lily! I get to share a common room with her, and only her patrol the corridors with her for three hours! This is perfect!_

Once again James was broken from is reverie from Lily saying a password. This time the password to _their _common room. Lily walked in first followed by James but Lily had stopped and James bumped into her making them both fall. When they got up James braced himself for the yelling that was sure to ensue but I never came because Lily was still on the floor not being able to shut her gaping mouth, James followed her eyes and understood. The common room was AMAZING!

The room was red and gold and filled with Gryffindor paraphernalia. There was a big fire place on one side of the circular room. In front of the fire sat two bi red chintz chairs just like the ones in the Gryffindor common room on either side of a big red couch. On the other side were two doors one with that said Lily Evans in fancy, neat cursive writing and on the other was the words James Potter in his messy, slanted print.

Once Lily found herself able to move she made her way over to her room and opened the door. She gasped again. It was perfect. In the middle of her room stood her queen sized canopy bed. Her room was done in her two favourite colors, light purple and neon green. On one side of the room there stood a desk that should could do her homework on and on the other there were two doors. She opened one and there was her own private bathroom. It was amazing just like the rest of the common room. There was a giant soaker tub and a shower. There was a vanity and a of course the sink. She liked the bathroom very much! So when she left the bathroom she decided to look at the other door. When she opened it she found another door, but this door was locked. Then it opened and standing there in the doorway was James, with a confused look on his face.

Lily could see that his room was very different from hers. His room was done completely in Gryffindor colors and didn't have a canopy bed. He had the desk like her just the same. Except his bathroom was on the opposite side of the room, the door was open so she could see that his bathroom was pretty much the same as hers.

"Well the common room is pretty cool isn't it?" Asked James after a long silence in which they were both looking over the other shoulder to see the rooms.

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah, a ways night" And with that James closed the door and went right to bed. He could unpack in the morning.

Lily had the opposite idea in mind. She got right to unpacking and found that she had a closet in her bathroom. She neatly placed all her clothes inside and went back to her trunk. She put all her homework on her desk and organized it. Then she arranged all the rest of her belongings, put her favourite blanket on her bed, but her pictures on her bed side table and put her toiletries in the bathroom. After everything was away and organized she got everything ready for her first day of class. She put her homework in her bag and some extra parchment and a quill and her bottle of ink. She then found her robes and laid them out in the bathroom.

Once Lily was sure she was all unpacked and ready for the morning she looked at the clock and found that it was still only 9 o'clock. She grabbed her book and went out to the common room to read a bit before having to go out and patrol.

Her alone time went by a little too quickly and too fast had 10 o'clock rolled around. Lily went to knock on James's door but he never answered. She figured he must be asleep so she decided to go and patrol by herself tonight. It was only the first night after all; most people would not be out after curfew anyways. She grabbed her sweater and went out the portrait hole.

_Man the castle is kind of creepy in the day when your by yourself but this cuts the cake!_

As she was walking down in the dungeons, she had decided to start at the bottom and work her way back up to the seventh floor and then go to bed, she heard so noise around the corner she was just about to got and give out detentions when she heard her name. She leaned up against the wall and eavesdropped and the more and more she heard the scared and scared she got. She heard three voices.

"I don't care what you do, I just want to make sure that stupid Mudblood Evans doesn't get threw this year!" Came the first deep and freighting voice.

"Well I'm not the best at making up plans so what do you have in mind, this was your idea." Came the second voice, this one a girl's voice.

"Well then why don't we leave it to him and we can meet again" And then there was the third voice, an oily one that sounded familiar but Lily just couldn't place it.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we just kill her! I mean it's quick and we will never have to deal with her again." Came the female voice again.

"As appealing as that sounds I don't want her dead, not yet anyways, I want her to suffer first!" Came the freighting voice.

"Ok well make up your plan and tell us because I'm tired and I want to get to bed." There's that familiar voice again.

"Fine, fine let's go to bed and discuss this another time once we have it figured out. Agreed?" Said the female.

Lily heard there footsteps retreat down the hall and she quickly ran for her life! She ran as fast as she could all the way back to the Heads common room. She was scared out of her mind, she is usually kind of and considerate but right now she didn't care how much noise she was making or is she would wake up Potter. Her first thought was to go to bed but she was scared that someone would be in there. So she made her way to the couch and sat down and cried.

Not a minute later a very tired and grumpy looking James Potter emerged from his room ready to start yelling. But when he saw Lily just sitting there cry made his heart sink and rise with anger all at once. Lily Evans was not the kind of girl who would cry like that over nothing. He felt terrible knowing that she was like this and angry towards whomever had done this. He was ready to hex who ever it was into oblivion!

"Lily? Are you ok?" You could hear the worry in his voice.

She sniffled and looked up. She nodded her head and turned her face to stare at the fire. She couldn't tell him what she had heard. Could she? No! Absolutely no one can know about that!

"Are you sure because you are not the kind of person who would cry over nothing?"

"Yes, I'm sure just got a little scared wondering the dungeons at night it's kind of creepy down there."

Suddenly guilt filled James conscious. He had forgotten about patrolling and had fallen asleep and Lily had gone by herself and not only that but and been frightened to tears.

"Please don't lie, I can tell your lying you never look anyone in the eyes when you lie and you won't even look at me."

Lily sighed. Ja-Potter was right... She was lying and she knew he could tell. She still wouldn't look at him. Looking out the window and hugging herself, she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. The couch sank a bit and she knew Potter had sat down. She glanced at him and saw true concern in his eyes and looked away again.  
"Lily... Please..." James pleaded, putting his hand on her shoulder and being surprised when she didn't pull away.  
"I... I don't want to talk about it..." Lily sniffed, still turned away from him.  
James decided he would try a gutsy move. He knew Lily was upset, and he knew being upset alone was very unpleasant. He turned her around and pulled her close into a tight hug.  
Expecting a slap across the face, he braced himself, but he didn't let her go. Instead of slapping him, however, she threw her arms about his neck and cried into his shoulder. She was comfortable, and she really didn't want to be alone right now. Besides... Potter was being nice, wasn't he?  
"It's alright Lily," James whispered soothingly, "Why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help?"  
Regaining her composure, she sniffed and pulled away a bit, realizing that she had cried herself right into his lap.  
"N-no... I'm just being foolish is all..." she forced a smile, "I'm just going to head off to bed..."  
"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, I'll be alright..."  
He hugged her again and helped her up, walking her to her room.  
"Thanks James..." she smiled, heading into her room to leave a stunned boy behind.  
"She just called me... James...!" he whispered to himself happily. He went off to bed smiling and promised he would rub it in Sirius' face in the morning.

In her room, Lily changed into her silk pyjamas and slid comfortably into bed. She tried, for about half an hour, to get to sleep with no avail. After tossing and turning the whole time, she was fed up. She lifted herself angrily out of bed, tearing the blanket off the bed. As quietly as she could, she stormed into the common room and plopped down in the couch.  
Staring at the fire, the blanket snuggled around her, she began mentally beating herself up for being so paranoid. She was being silly, there was no way the Slytherin's would really go through with any stupid plan they concocted. She was worrying herself over nothing.  
After a while, she ended up drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Lily awoke with an uneasy feeling of being watched. Her eyes snapped open to realize that James was a very uncomfortable three inches away from her face.  
"AAAARRRGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily screamed, trying to move away but running into the couch.


End file.
